Better Strangers
by BestUsernameEver54321
Summary: Peter, the adopted son of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers has a new sister. Though murdering her in cold blood isn't the problem. Getting away with it, now, thats a problem. But when you add his new best friend, Loki, into the mixture, its chaos. Superfamily. Dark!Peter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Amazing Spider Man' or 'The Avengers'**

**I know i have many obligations to like, 6 stories? Some of them i don't even know worth continuing.**

**This story has been itching to be uploaded for ages. I hope you enjoy it. It will be frequently updated every week if my studies don't get in the way. **

* * *

><p>Peter glared at the scene before him. There was his family, the Avengers, and his new little sister. Mika. He hated her, she was stealing his parents away from him. All what they did now was care for her. Did they adopt her because he wasn't enough? Did he do something wrong?<p>

Clint, who was throwing her about with glee, hurt him. That was _his_ uncle, and Mika was steeling him away like everything else. Natasha, who barely even shows any emotion was smiling at the sight, oh he was fuming with rage. Yes, he sounds like a spoilt teenager who doesn't want anybody to touch his stuff but, this was personal.

His parents even moved him out of his room so Mika could have more space for her toys and pictured. Peter didn't even know what his parents were happy about, the pictures looked like the paint vomited everywhere. That spoilt little brat, oh, how he just wants to wring his hands around her puny neck and squeeze the living daylights out of her. But that would lead to consequences he doesn't want.

Steve, his dad was currently talking to Tony, his other dad, about how to 'spoil' Mika more. He _never_ got this kind of attention when he was adopted. Sure, he was spoiled, but he stopped it. He didn't want to be spoiled or people to think it, but of course the little brat, Mika, wanted to be. She brags to Peter about her new dolls and makes him play dress up. _Dress_ _up_! He's a _fifteen_ year old boy who is being made by, the living devil for all he knows, to play dress up. Its humiliating.

But the real kicker is Bruce. He, for some unknowing reason, can be around Mika. Where areas, with Peter when he was little, couldn't. It just send more fire to Peter's brain. He glared at how the scientist was smiling and chuckling when Mika said a word which wasn't right. He didn't care if he verbally growled, he just wanted the demon brat to be gone.

* * *

><p>"Come on Pete! Lets play dress up!" the five year old girl squealed as she tugged the hem of his blue plaid top. Rage built up inside the fifteen year old boy. He smiled sweetly at her. A glint of darkness hidden in his hazel eyes.<p>

"No Mika, not today. Peter is busy doing homework" she frowned, not a good look on her, Peter thought as he just wanted to smash her face in. She was small and very annoying. Kinda like Hitler.

"But I want to play NOW!" She shouted in a high pitched voice which rung in his head. His parents were currently out on a date which left him alone with somebody who he could not tolerate. How could they do this to him? Of course they thought he loved his little sister. He made them think and believe it.

Lately he could lie better, which kept the suspicion of him hating her away from him. His family saw the caring, older brother, which was perfect. If anything happened to the little annoying brat, Peter would get away, scot-free.

"Mika, what had daddy said about ordering people around?" She glared at him through her grey eyes.

"That it's wrong. But I _want_ to play _now_" she moaned and pushed his homework essay off the table, with in doing so, his drink toppled over onto the paper and dowsed it with water. Peter stared wide eyed and open mouthed. Mika squealed with happiness "Now you don't have to do it and spend time with me!" Peter glared daggers at her, his chestnut brown eyes staring straight into her soul.

"You _little_ son of a-" before he could finish, a loud explosion came from a room nearby, pushing Peter onto the floor and Mika to the ground. His ears ringed, the faint squeals of Mika in the background. Looking up in a daze he saw Loki standing high and mighty in the doorway.

"Peter!" he shouted with joy and arms wide open, but the smile soon wiped off his face as he heard the ear-piercing whales of Mika. The teenager looked over at her, to his delight a piece of glass was impaled in her stomach. He got up and limped over to Mika, she looked at her brother with fear and panic.

"Petey, help!" she cried and whined. Smiling sadly he put on a concerned fascade.

"Hold still now. This will hurt" he said and slowly pulled out the glass, Mika cried in pain and whacked and clawed at Peter's hand. Peter Hissed and pulled back when she scratched him, causing a cut to appear.

"You bitch!" he shouted and back handed the toddler. Loki who was watching from the far, eyes widened at the display of emotion.

Peter suddenly had a very dark thought. This explosion could give Peter the best reason for why Mika died. A very sickening cold smile graced Peter's lips, causing Mika to shy away from him in fear.

"Petey-"

"Shut up!" he shouted and grabbed a shard of glass near him "I have had _enough_ of you and your idiocy. You have stolen my family, and made my life a living hell!" he said and stabbed Mika in the stomach. She cried out in pain, tears falling down her rosy cheeks. Peter smiled and excitement shined in his eyes "No more will I have to put up with you. Goodbye" he said and stabbed again, this time in the heart. Blood overflowed the tiny form of the toddler. It was eerily quiet "And good riddance" Clapping sounded in the background, causing Peter to quickly turn around and stare at Loki in panic.

"Very nice, very nice indeed" the God said as he walked foreword. Peter narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Usually Loki would have kidnapped him by now, God knows how many times _that's_ happened.

"You aren't surprised" Peter said slowly as he evaluated Loki's face. He just looked happy and pleased.

"Oh no, I am very surprised at that display of emotion. The anger, hatred and evil that was radiating from you was, well, moving" he said and smiled his signature smile "I am offering you a proposition" Peter suddenly felt no panic or fear for the God. He only felt, welcoming. As if he couldn't hide his true nature, his psychopathic tendencies.

"What is it?"

"I am offering you, to join me" There was silence before all what Peter could do was smile and hold his hand out.

"You got yourself a deal"

* * *

><p><strong>Review and criticize if you want another chapter(:<strong>

**(criticize nicely, lets not be haters people)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Amazing Spider-Man' or 'The Avengers' **

**Sorry this hasn't been updated in a while.**

**Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows. **

* * *

><p>Peter sat on the edge of Stark Towers, dangling his legs off of the edge. An hour has passed since the killing of Mika and he hadn't felt this good in ages. The Avengers were too busy cleaning the tower and ignoring their loss. SHIELD has already taken the body of the little devil and was on their way of doing an autopsy. Loki told him that he'd be in contact with Peter soon.<p>

Peter know he's going to have the time of his life when he gets to ruin the Avengers more. Mika was just the tip of the iceberg, excitement grew inside of him at what was going to await him. oh, payback _is _a bitch.

"Pete?" The soft voice of Tony brought him back to the present. Twisting around he saw the concern on his fathers face. Wandering what he was concerned about he put two and two together. _Him_, on the edge of the building and the loss of his 'dearest sister' would make it seem as if he was suicidal. He smirked internally. Should he play along with his fathers emotions and manipulate the team into thinking he was suicidal? Or should he manipulate the entire team to make him seem innocent and just grieving? Oh, he does love to create drama. He'd have to go with the first one.

"Hey, Dad. Lovely view isn't it?" he asked in a sad tone and kept his back to his father. The sound of feet scrub against the gravel told him that the older man was coming closer.

"Yes, it is" There was a patch of silence, but Peter could hear the faint tapping of thumbs against a screen. Either Tony was contacting the team to get their asses up there, or he was telling Pepper to get SHIELD to clean the mess up. The first one was highly likely. But when did the team ever care for him over the past year of his life.

Since Peter was in such a good mood since he killed the little devil, he decided to play with the man's emotions.

"Why did Mika have to die? I mean" he sighed for effect "she was so young. Barely lived her life to the fullest. She just got adopted from the best family in the world" Spreading his arms out, causing Tony to jump a little "I guess we all die. Doesn't mean it has to be from old age. If you die, the sun will still rise and set. The world will still revolve around the sun. It doesn't really matter if I die"

Tony felt his blood turn cold as he realized that they weren't talking about Mika anymore. Turning to face his son he saw his red-rimmed eyes, like his own. Blood stains on his sleeves and his hands. A sickening feeling made its way into his chest, they didn't even check up on Peter, they were all so focused on Mika and her death, that they didn't even bother to check up on Peter. His poor baby boy had to watch his sister die. Who knows what was going on in his son's head at the moment. True that when Jarvis told him that Peter was on the edge of the building pure and horrifying terror coursed through his veins. Never has he thought Peter was capable of killing himself.

He only hoped that Steve and the others got his text, God knows that he was one flick away from having a heart attack with everything going on.

Peter was laughing inside his head at the way he was toying with his fathers emotions. He could see from the corner of his eye the terror on the man's face. Hearing the door to the roof open up he sighed. As if he was disappointed. This only made Tony even more paranoid. Twisting his body around, his feet hit the gravel and he saw the Avengers worn out, concerned faces.

"I'm going back inside. I need a shower" he said quietly and started to walk towards the door. Before he could enter the tower Steve put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"You ok?"

"I just lost my sister. What do you think" he snarled and shoved the hand off.

Behind him he left an even more concerned group and a paranoid Tony.

* * *

><p>"How's life?" Loki asked as Peter entered his room, giving him a startle. The God was lying on his bed, and playing with a bouncy ball, as if he owned the room. Peter glared and snatched the ball in mid-air.<p>

"Lovely, thanks to the recent death of Mika" he said and turned the shower on in the bathroom which connected to his. Luckily Jarvis wasn't programed in his room so he didn't have to worry about Loki and him being compromised.

"Don't you mean _murder_?" Loki smirked devilishly.

"Depends on whose looking at it" Peter started to explain; much to the confused look Loki was giving him "My parents, along with their merry band of costumed heroes. Think it was a tragic accident. Caused by the explosion which one of Doom's robots caused during the fight. But _we_ see it as murder since I stabbed the little devil to death" ending with a smile.

"Good point"

"Thanks" Peter muttered and took of his plaid top, examining the white t-shirt underneath, he saw it was also stained with blood sprays "Dammit, she's already dead and is still able to ruin my clothes" the God chuckled from where he was lying.

"You really hated your sister Petey" Peter glared at that word 'sister'.

"She was _not_ my sister. Me murdering her with pure hatred didn't show you how much I hated her?" he asked with sarcasm. In return he just got an eye roll. Peter furrowed his eyebrow and internally smacked his head for not realizing.

"How did you get in and why are you here?"

"Finally you ask. I was starting to wonder if your used to men who used to kidnap you is in your bed room" Loki said as he got up from his lying position and sat up straight "I wanted to ask you if you know what your getting in to"

"Um, no not really" he said and sat on his desk.

"You Peter, is going to help me destroy the Avengers, maybe come to an alliance with Hydra so we don't die before we finally rule Asguard after killing Odin" He said and smirked at the end. Peter gaped at the God, what the fuck did he get himself into.

"Hold up" he said with a hand in the air for a moment. Trying to comprehend everything. He was excited to defeat the Avengers but everything else on Loki's little list was out of the question. He would most definitely get killed "I'm so going to die before my 18th" he stated. Loki chuckled and stood up.

"Don't worry Petey" Using the nickname he now was accustomed to "I'll watch your back, but in the meantime" he said and procured a pamphlet from his pants pocket, handing it to the teenager "take these lessons, can't let you out defeating the heroes when your just a bunch of bone with no muscle" Peter looked at the pamphlet and his eyes widened. It was a martial arts class pamphlet.

"Um, thanks…I guess" he said slowly. Loki smiled and looked into the bathroom which was now just covered in mist.

"I'm gonna go now, and Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Your wasting water" Peter looked back at the bathroom and groaned. Flicking the fan on he turned back to Loki. But stood there in shock when he saw nobody except a piece of paper on the bed. Taking it he saw an address and time. Slowly a smile rose to his lips, stripping of his bloodied clothes he hopped in the shower and relaxed as warm water drops hit his back.

* * *

><p>Tony was pacing back and forth in the #2 living room which was filled with the rest of the Avengers.<p>

"Stark stop pacing, your giving me a migraine" Clint said from where he was sitting next to Natasha.

"I can't. Peter is suicidal for all I know!" Tony shouted.

"Look we're all struggling with…M-Mika's death but, Peter isn't like that" Steve said and stopped Tony's pacing when he gripped hold of his husbands shoulders.

"I _saw_ him, he was talking about how the earth would still move and shit whether he was dead or alive!" the room was quiet.

"Bullshit!" Clint shouted.

"Stuff it arrows!" Tony yelled back.

"Make me TIN CAN!"

"All right all right!" Steve said as he got in-between the two "Lets not fight ok. We're a team, and we've been through a lot today. I know that we're all grieving, and it is all right to let off a little steam but _not_ on each other" he stated in a commanding tone.

"I agree with Mr Rogers-Stark" Thor said from where he was devouring a pop tart. Everyone frowned at the sight of rappers, which was scattered all around him. In this case, Thor was eating through his sorrow.

"But I am telling the truth" Tony said.

"_Sir, I can show them the footage of your conversation if you wish" _

Jarvis said. Clint shifted in his seat at the knowledge of that Tony was telling the truth. Bruce wasn't faring well either.

"That would be great Jarvis"

On the screen everybody watched from when Peter entered the roof and from when he left. When the screen turned black, everyone was in shocked silence.

"I still call bullshit," Clint said naively. Natasha glared at him.

"He was showing signs of suicidal thoughts" Bruce stated in his medical knowledge. Tony leaned into Steve, feeling his knees go weak. The Captain felt his heart almost seep out of his chest.

"He was talking about 'If he died' and he was withdrawn from all of you. When more than one person was on the roof with him, he immediately left. And not to mention the most important part, he was sitting on the _edge_ of the building" The room was quiet.

"Pete isn't suicidal" Natasha said with conviction.

"As much as I want to believe my son isn't…suicidal. The facts are all there" Steve said and held Tony who felt like he was about to faint. Clint stormed out of the room, not wanting anybody to see him cry.

Upstairs Peter wiped the mirror, which was covered in steam. Looking at his reflection he could feel the slow chaos that was happening downstairs. Tomorrow, SHIELD won't know what hit them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review or criticize.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Avengers', 'Thor', 'Thor: The Dark World' or 'The Amazing Spider Man' **

**Sorry this hasn't been updated in FOREVER!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, fav'd and followed.**

* * *

><p>Nick Fury was beyond pissed off. He had just gotten the coroners report and couldn't comprehend what was on it. Mika Stark-Rogers was <em>stabbed<em>. The penetration wound was too repetitive to be a coincidence, so he just kept asking himself, who? Who stabbed her? It was either Loki or Peter? Obviously Nick had chosen the God over Peter in a heartbeat. But why was his gut instinct telling him otherwise?

"You cannot be serious"

"I'm as serious as a bee is about its honey" Loki said as he and Peter were standing on a mat in the middle of a warehouse, which was now Loki's home/layer.

"But I'm going to die!"

"Then you should have turned up to your martial arts lesson" Peter glared at the God before getting into a fighting position. He knew his chances of convincing Loki was 1%, so there was no use to fight. Seeing an amused expression of the handsome mans face he sighed in annoyance.

"What is it?"

"Do you _really_ expect me to teach you how to fight in a _day_?"

"_What_?" seeing the ghost of a smile creeping up his face Peter narrowed his eyes in suspicion. There was more to the matter and he wasn't telling him "I would have thought you'd be teaching me every day…but you aren't. So, why'd you bring me here?"

"Very clever" Loki tipped his head. Reaching inside his left pocket, the God pulled out a syringe. Peter felt his mouth go dry.

"What's that?" Loki just smiled and walked slowly towards him.

"I stole this from Oscorp. It was originally in an experimental spider but…" his voice trailed off as he flipped it around in his hands "they perfected it before I stole it"

"What were they experimenting on?" Peter said as he tried not to jump at the wicked grin Loki had on.

"Something that will shock Shield and the rest of the world" before Peter knew it he had a stinging sensation run through his arm. Looking down he saw the syringe being slowly taken out. Loki examined Peter as he wavered on his feet. Reaching out to stop him face planting the cement he slowly lowered him to the ground "How you feeling Pete?"

"Weird. Whaddya do to me?" he slurred out and his eyes slowly closed shut. Loki grimaced and looked around before picking him up and teleporting him back to his room.

* * *

><p>"LOKI YOU BASTARD!" Peter shouted the next day. Loki looked up from where he was reading and cast a confused look his way.<p>

"Who pissed in your cornflakes?" he asked sarcastically. Peter scoffed and pulled up his sleeve which showed red lines on it. The God raised his eyebrows in shock before inspecting it closely "Interesting"

"Yeah. Very interesting, you know what my family will think when they see this?" he asked, "That I am cutting myself! What a fun conversation that will be" he said and sat down on the new furniture occupying the warehouse.

"It could work to our advantage" Loki said as he examined Peter "Anything else happen after-"

"After you shoved a needle into my arm? Yes actually" the God saw how Peter was tapping his foot repeatedly on the floor and knew that the serum he injected into the boy was taking hold "I can stick to walls, my hearing is enhanced, my reflexes are amazing, I have super strength oh and, there are blood lines on my arms!" he shouted and returned to tapping harder, so hard that there was now footprints "So what the fuck did you inject me with?!"

"Your father created a serum which held Spider-like abilities. So, you have the abilities of a spider" Peter gaped at him and turned to pacing, almost chewing his whole nail off.

"I have powers"

"Yes"

"I can beat my dad" Loki smirked as he saw the dark look cross Peter's face.

"Yes"

"I can defeat the Avengers"

"Yes"

"When do we start?"

"Hold your horses Peter" Loki said as he saw how eager the teen was "We need to come up with a plan first. We have to stay at least 2 or 5 steps ahead of them" he said and made Peter sit down.

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>After discussing the plans over with Loki, Pete was shaking with excitement. Crossing the street he rounded the corner and covered his face with his hoodie. A couple meters away Shield's base stood. Looking at his watch he waited for a second before continuing his walk.<p>

'_Remember, the key cards allow you to get in' Loki said 'Steal one from a passing by agent like I showed you, just swipe it casually. Try not to draw attention to yourself'_

Seeing a woman passing by him on her way out he saw the key card hanging off her belt. Putting his skateboard on the ground he pushed off and skated by her, easily plucking the card from her. Coming to the entrance Peter spotted the security camera's from the corner of his eye.

'_Keep your head low and don't get spotted. Spotted and the mission is over, I won't be able to protect you'_

Turning his head at an angle the camera's couldn't see him. Seeing the glass doors and security swipe he got off his board and walked through it. Waving the card over the scanner the doors opened for him with a ding. Walking inside he felt his spider senses tingle as he felt stares over his body.

'_As you enter the building you're stuck there. You can't hide nor can you fight your way out. But they don't know what your capable of so you have to be ready for unknown weapons. The talisman that I gave you will give you minimal magic abilities. It isn't powerful, but it can sure cause damage' said Loki. Peter nodded his head and looked at the talisman. It was a small circle, barely bigger than two thumbs, it was covered with engravings. The trinket was connected to a chain which would hang like a necklace._

'_What do I do when I enter the building?' asked Peter and the man smirked._

'_People will sure notice that you don't belong there. So some agent would kindly ask you to leave or come with him. That's when you get to have some fun'_

"Sir, may I ask who you are?" a man with in his twenties asked Peter.

"The names Kol. Kol Samil"

'_But surely they'd ask for my name' said Peter and Loki pondered on that thought._

'_Kol. Kol Samil. Kol is an evil demon, and Samil is Venom of God' _(A/N I know Kol doesn't mean demon but work with me here)

_'Sweet'_

The Agent nodded and went to touch him.

"If you could come this way Mr Samil we'd like to ask you some question-" the man never got to finish his sentence as Peter grabbed his hand, twisted him around and kicked his back. The man fell to the floor with a broken arm and fractured spine. Guns clicked as they pointed to the teen.

"Hands in the air!" Someone shouted. Peter smirked from under his hoodie and his hands glowed with magic.

"Ok" he said and as he put his hands in the air, green fire flew as it caused a circle around himself.

'_What will you be doing while I cause mayhem?' Loki smirked and stood up._

'_I'll already be inside. But won't be able to do anything unless the agents are preoccupied'_

'_So I'm the distraction?' Peter asked, hurt that he's the Robin to Loki's Batman._

'_In a sense, yes. But' he continued 'they'll be more aware of you. Today is the say Kol Samil is born'_

"Hello Shield" Peter chuckled and with a wave of his hand the fire was gone and the guns were locked "Lets get this party started shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Yesterday" Started Nick Fury who was addressing the Avengers "We lost over twenty agents"<p>

"What?" Steve asked in shock, Tony stared mouth open with the rest of the team. Even Natasha showed her shock "How?"

"A man entered Shield building at 1900, face covered with a hoodie so we couldn't identify him except for a name that was given, Kol Samil"

"Obviously it a fake" Tony stated and the director nodded

"He had stolen a key card off of an Agent. When approached by Agent Stiels - who we will all dearly miss - he retaliated. Kol seemed to possess some kind of magic-"

"Magic?" asked Clint in surprise and weary "I thought Loki only had that ability?" Nick Fury sighed as he sat down. The man was obviously tired.

"It seems that we were wrong. But over the course of half an hour Kol Samil had murdered more than twenty Shield agents"

"Do we have any leads?" Natasha asked, face showing no emotion.

"None. This man came and went like the wind. But that wasn't the only thing that had happened in that span of time" Director said and passed a USB stick to Tony who plugged it in to his hologram "Apparently Kol was not alone when he had attacked. A file containing Top Secret information was stolen from the archives"

"Whats in this folder?" Bruce asked as a copy of it was shown on the screen.

"Names and information of every single Shield Agent we have" Nick sighed again.

"Shit" Tony whispered and looked at the screen "Do we know who stole it?"

"No"

"So this guy, Kol Simil-" Bruce started.

"Samil" corrected Natasha and the scientist muttered a thank you.

"_Samil _was just the distraction?" he asked in bemusement. Kol killed more than _twenty_ people, who does that?

"It seems so" Said Steve who rubbed his hand over his face in worry "I mean, if Kol can just kill like Loki, and have magic like Loki. Then-"

"We're fucked" Tony ended. Everyone stared at him in annoyance "What? just sayin' that this Kol guy can be our next Loki"

"Better to not think that way Tony. We have to stay positive about this" Bruce stated and rubbed his eyes tiredly "He's not Loki. Loki is..."

"A God" said Clint with mirth "Stupid Gods"

"Thor isn't _that_ bad" Bruce said as if he was trying to convince himself "He's not a psychopath"

"Ok, i can agree with that" Clint nodded. Steve stood up and began to pace.

"Who was Kol working with, and why"

"All we know is a name - which is probably an aliace, and that he was distracting Shield so his partner could steal a file" Spoke Nick Fury as he numbered off the things they knew.

"But to know who the partner is, we have to know who Kol is" Said Tony who typed in a laptop.

"What you doing?" Asked Clint as he sat next to Tony and watched the screen.

"I am trying to track Kol Samil...oh this is interesting" he said and peered close to the screen "Kol means demon and Samil means Venom of God. Whoever this guy is we shouldn't underestimate his knowledge" he typed some more before the security camera's popped up "Ok, we just need to trace back to where he was walking..." sending it to the Tv above everyone watched as the video of Kol being rewinded.

"So he is a skateboarder" Said Natasha "Every detail counts to his profile..." her voice trailed off and everyone held their breath when they saw him come out of a dark alley.

"Does the alley have camera's?"

"No" the camera switched to the one opposite the alley and everyone waited to see him enter it. But nothing happened.

"How did he enter the alley?" Asked a confused Steve "Thats not possible"

"Wait, he _does_ have magic" pointed out Clint "So he could have teleported" hearing a ding behind them, everyone turned to see Peter exit the elevator, the kid looked tired.

"Hey buddy" Steve said as he went to greet his son "How was school?" Peter shrugged and looked downcast.

"Ok. You know, the usual" he mumbled and suddenly hugged Steve. The soldier was shocked for a moment and hugged back "I'm going to my room. Hi dad, everyone" said Peter as he walked to his room, practically dragging his feet.

"Somethings up with Peter" Tony said and his face was one of concern.

"His sister just died. What would you expect?" Said Natasha and the room became tense.

"But he was suicidal!" Shouted Tony.

"No he wasn't!" Clint shouted back.

"Ok, lets take a breather before anyone gets hurt" Said Steve as he held his husband who was shaking with anger.

"Lets all agree that Peter is mourning and if this behavior continues we'll talk to him, ok?" Said Natasha and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"So how's the acting going?" asked Loki as Peter entered his room. The teenager grinned and flopped on his bed next to the God.<p>

"Great! My family will be too busy worrying about me being depressed that they'll never suspect me of being Kol" he said with enthusiasm.

"You know you never had to kill anyone" Loki stated with a hidden smile.

"Hey! I was having fun" Loki rolled his eyes and studied the teenager. Peter was different to the one he met before. The previous one was just a boy seeking vengeance. But this boy, this Peter is a headstrong villain. Not just seeking vengeance anymore, but having fun in manipulating everyone around him. He is a true psychopath.

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember to review!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter(: **


End file.
